1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copying operations, and, more particularly, to a method for copying objects, particularly small objects, such as for example, receipts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copying of receipts is common for travel reimbursement, taxes and other purposes. Cash register and credit card receipts are commonly two inches to three inches wide, with varying lengths. It is good practice to make an electronic or paper copy of original receipts before submission for rebates or for reimbursement. Copying of these receipts can be a tedious task. One feels compelled to minimize wasted paper by placing and aligning multiple receipts on the scanner/copier bed for duplication. Typically, several attempts are required because the receipts seldom lay flat and tend to shift to overlap adjacent receipts or shift out of the scan area when the cover is lowered on the scanner/copier. Trimming the receipts with scissors and taping them down onto a sheet of paper is usually the last resort, but this wastes time.